horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Princesa Jujuba
Princesa Jujuba (nome completo Princesa Bonnibel Jujuba, muitas vezes chamada de PJ ou outros apelidos) é uma personagem principal na série Hora de Aventura, que apareceu pela primeira vez no curta de animação. Ela é a governante benevolente do Reino Doce, e é ex-interesse amoroso de Finn. Ela também é a princesa que é a mais frequente alvo do Rei Gelado. No final de "Recuo Mortal", ela foi transformada em 13 anos de idade, mas voltou para a sua idade biológica normal, de 18 anos, no final de "Jovem Demais". Biografia A Princesa é uma cientista muito inteligente da Terra de Ooo. Ela é a Princesa do Reino doce, onde se preocupa muito com o povo doce. Princesa Jujuba é um ser feito de bala de goma e DNA humano (na série original ela é composta de chiclete), tem 18 anos e é a princesa do Reino Doce, cujos habitantes são todos feitos de doces mas tem sentimentos ou, como Finn se refere, "tem sonhos". Ela é incrivelmente inteligente e tem muito interesse pela ciência, além de falar coreano. Tem sido demonstrado em vários episódios que Finn tem uma queda por ela, mas é muito tímido para admitir, embora no episódio "Recuo Mortal" ele admita que gosta "muito" dela. Ela é, normalmente, muito gentil e bem-educada, mas seu temperamento pode ser uma força poderosa quando provocado. Em "Vem Comigo" Marceline revela que o primeiro nome da princesa Jujuba é Bonnibel. Em "Recuo Mortal" Princesa Jujuba é acidentalmente despedaçada mas os médicos não tem jujuba suficiente para moldá-la e ela passa a ter 13 anos novamente. Mais tarde em "Jovem Demais" ela volta a ter 18 anos pois absorve as partes que seus amigos doces lhe deram porque se ela não voltasse a ficar com 18 anos iriam tirar o reino dela. Aparência Tradicional Princesa Jujuba usa um vestido rosa e longo. Os detalhes são violetas. Ela usa uma coroa sobre sua cabeça. Sua cor é uma tonalidade de rosa muito claro, quase branco, e seus cabelos são cor-de-rosa. Curiosidades *Como revelado em "Vem Comigo" eu primeiro nome é Bonnibel. *Durante a série, a Princesa Jujuba não fala sobre seu amor por Finn, até ela ficar com 13 anos. *Finn guardou um cacho de cabelo dela, que pegou no episódio "Para Cortar os Cabelos de uma Mulher" o cacho reaparece no episódio "O Que Faltava" e "Incêndio". *Ela usa como pijama uma camisa dada por Marceline, como visto em "O Que Faltava". *Em "Simon and Marcy" há uma cena de um rosto se formando em chiclete, que lembra a Princesa Jujuba. Provavelmente é um parente da mesma, pois isso aconteceu há 996 anos, e Jujuba tem 18 anos. *Seus sapatos são um par de botas rosas. *Seu nome original era Bettie, mas Pendleton Ward mudou seu nome porque Betty é o nome de sua mãe e o considerou algo raro chamar assim um personagem. *Sabe falar alemão, como se pode ver em "O Que Vocês Fizeram?" e também em, "Vem Comigo". E na versão da Alemanha fala turco. *A Princesa Jujuba foi feita originalmente, para ser a melhor amiga da Marceline, e a namorada do Finn, mas isso mudou no transcurso da série. *É confirmado por Natasha Alegri, que seu aniversário é 18 de outubro. *Ela foi o primeiro beijo do Finn. *E um dos personagens mais inteligentes da série, e o que faz mais atividades variadas. *Ela foi a primeira a saber que Lady Íris estava grávida. *Depois de Marceline, ela é a segunda personagem com mais mudanças de roupa. *No episodio "Folia Mortal" pode se ver que ela tem várias coroas diferentes em uma estante. *Desde bebê tem sua coroa. *Mostra ter mal caráter quando o Duque das Nozes rouba seus pudins. *É provável que ela tenha criado o Reino Doce inteiro e todo o Povo Doce, como se demonstrou em "Tudo Culpa Sua". *Ela que pediu ao Rei de Fogo que mantivesse a Princesa de Fogo presa, pelo fato de a Princesa de Fogo não saber controlar bem seus poderes, como visto em "Pegando um Foguinho". *Ela implantou um GPS secreto na orelha de Finn, como visto em "Lady & Jujuba". Aparições Principais *Piloto *"Pânico na Festa do Pijama" *"O Enquirídio!" *"Ricardio, o Coração" *"O Duque" *"O Que Vocês Fizeram?" *"As Outras Tortas" *"Você de Verdade" *"Vem Comigo" *"Folia Mortal" *"Recuo Mortal" *"Jovem Demais" *"Batalha dos Magos" *"O Que Faltava" *"Sustos" *"De Mau a Pior" *"Cinco Historinhas" *"Goliad" *"Princesa Biscoito" *"Pegando um Foguinho" *"Lady & Jujuba" *"Você Me Fez" *"Reino de Gunters" *"O Lich" *"A Culpa é Toda Sua" *"A Glitch is a Glitch" *"Princess Potluck" *"The Suitor" *"Wizards Only, Fools" *"Sky Witch" *"Too Old" Secundárias *"Problemas na Terra do Caroço" *"O Que é Vida?" *"Masmorra" *"Incansável" *"Para Cortar os Cabelos de uma Mulher" *"Morte em Botão" *"Susana Forte" *"Os Cineastas" *"Ninguém Te Ouvindo" *"Segredos de Natal Parte I" *"Segredos de Natal Parte II" *"Incêndio" *"Sonho de Amor" *"Seguindo Seus Passos" *"Lobo do Abraço" *"Esposa Princesa Monstro" *"Rei Minhoca" *"Jake, o Cão" *"All the Little People" *"The Great Bird Man" *"The Party's Over, Isla de Señorita" *"Anoter Five More Short Graybles" *"Candy Streets" *"Frost & Fire" Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens